If the plans differed
by Metal Madness
Summary: We all know the story of how Andross defeated James McCloud and Peppy Hare, but what if after destroying the first Starfox, Andross went straight after Cornaria? Chapter five up, and Fox and Falco get a rematch.
1. Andross's plans differ

Disclaimer: I don't own Starfox and any related characters. Well duh. 

James McCloud, Peppy Hare and Pigma Dengar all flew their Arwings down towards the surface of Vemon. James lead the other two over the bland landscape of the planet, following a small, beeping dot on his radar.

"The strange activity is coming from straight ahead." James announced. Pigma's Arwing began to pull back.

"Pigma? What you doing man? You're falling out of order!" Peppy shouted over his intercom. For a while all that came from the intercom was white noise. "Pigma?" Peppy tapped the device, was it broken? A shrill laugh materialised out of the intercom. Pigma turned around and flew off in the opposite direction.

"Where is that jack ass going?" James muttered. His question was answered almost instantly as an uncountable amount of laser fire erupted from the planet's surface. Millions of small robot crafts flew out of concealed holes in the planet. Peppy and James both began firing without a moment's hesitation. It was clear what was going on.

"The little bastard betrayed us!" Peppy shouted, while being attacked by an on slaughter of lasers. The two Arwings fired madly while flying all over the place. Despite the overwhelming odds against the two, they were doing remarkably well.

"Believe in yourself, trust your instincts." James ordered as he barrel rolled out of the way of a few lasers.

"We can't keep this up!" Peppy announced, rather pointlessly. Peppy searched for some kind of escape from the on slaughter. He spotted a large tunnel going down into the planet. "I can see an escape!" Peppy told James. Peppy headed straight for the tunnel, followed by James, and flew straight down it.

James and Peppy flew down the branching tunnel, towards an unknown goal.

"Where does this lead?" James muttered. Peppy remained silent. In the distance a green room appeared. "A dead end. Maybe we should try to get back to the Great Fox." James suggested. Peppy squinted.

"Is there something in there?" Peppy asked. The two entered the room, and came face to face with the twisted form of Andross.

"So this is the mighty Star Fox?" Andross was not what he was on Cornelia. Hehad turned himselffrom a mad monkey, into a twisted form which resembled a giant version of his ownhead.

"What the bloody..." James was taken by surprise as a giant hand collided with his ship. Peppy shot at Andross's face, but the lasers had little to no effect on him. Andross laughed at the pitiful attempts and pointed a finger at them. Purple lightning fired out at the two ships. Andross swung wildly at them with his other hand. James' ship lost a wing as Andross's hand chipped it. "This is madness!" He screamed. Peppy swivelled out of the way of the purple lightning, but only to get attack from behind.

"Bye bye bunny!" Pigma laughed. His Arwing flew around the suffering ships, taking pot shots whenever possible.

"You traitorous swine!" James shouted. Pigma responded by shooting off James' other wing.

"James, we don't have a chance! We must flee." Peppy exclaimed.

"Go Peppy. I'm done for anyway"

"What"

"Take care of Fox." Before any reply could be made, James flew at Andross in one final suicidal attempt to destroy him. Peppy could see that there was no way to stop James. Peppy tried to stop a tear flowing out of his eyeas he turned his ship around and flew for the exit. Pigma followed his former teammate. As Peppy rushed for the exit, dodging Pigma's fire as best as he could, he could hear Andross's voice erupting down the corridors.

"Your efforts are in vain! I will have Lylat in my grasp! Cornaria will bow to me! You will see!" Peppy flew out of the tunnel and towards the Great Fox. Pigma gave up the chase and returned to the planet. Leaving Peppy alone with his thoughts of James' final hour and how he will tell his son, Fox McCloud.

After this, Andross's armies began to spread out, taking over planets one by one, working towards Cornaria. When he finally got there a new Star Fox team had formed and defeated him. However, what if, as punishment for they're past treatment to him, Andross attacked Cornaria first? Without the help of a Star Fox group, the Cornarian army was overwhelmed. The battle was over before it began. General Pepper was brought before Andross and exiled to Venom on the charge of treason in a mock trial. Andross made Cornaria his 'capital planet', setting up numerous factories to manufacture machines of war. Many of the citizens of the planet tried to flee, but Andross banned people from leaving the planet, not that it made much difference as in a few years all of Lylat was under the rule of Andross, except Titania, which was a barren desert planet of no strategic importance. Andross had proved that he wasn't just mad. He was powerful. More so than anyone else could imagine.

Andrew, accompanied by a small group of soldiers, thumped angrily at the door of what could only be described as a shed. Andrew sighed and turned to one of the monkey soldiers.

"The old twit hasn't done anything for a good few years? Why are we still trying to smoke him out?" Andrew complained. He was a General. His job was to blast rebel ships to smithereens, not search for enemies who are nearly old enough to retire. The shed door opened a crack and a voice emitted.

"Who is this, and what do you want?" Andrew noted the voice did not sound like an ancient rabbit.

"I am General Oikonny and we have reason to believe that the criminal 'Peppy' may be hiding here. Obstructing our search can lead to serious consequences." Andrew recited the speech he had made too many times.

"Serious consequences? You mean like living on this planet any longer than I have to." The voice from the other side of the door sarcastically replied. Andrew was use to people not co-operating, despite having there spirits crushed by a cruel dictator, people still tried to defy those in power, just not normally to an extend that they could get prison. Andrew took his blaster out of his holster and blasted the hinges off the door. Andrew foolishly put his blaster back in the holster and pushed the door open. A laser blast came from the blackness inside the shed and hit Andrew on the shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Andrew retreated back into the group of soldiers, who all fired blindly into the shed. After half a minute of the random firing it came to a stop as Andrew pushed past his men to see what had become of the hapless owner of the shed. All he saw was a bullet hole ridden wall with an open door in the middle of it. "I think we can safely say Peppy was here." Andrew stated.

Fox McCloud ran away from the shed, pulling along Peppy with him. Peppy was wearing a red cloak in hopes of disguising himself from any of Andross's men.

"I swear old man, you'll be the end of me." Fox muttered. Peppy turned to look back.

"I can't see them, I think we may have lost them." Peppy claimed. He sat down on a near by tree stump and tried to catch his breath. Fox rolled his eyes.

"Come on, we..." Fox stopped mid-sentence as he heard several blasters charge. General Oikonny walked forwards.

"Peppy Hare, you are under arrest on the charge of treason and invading arrest." Andrew turned to Fox. "You are under arrest as an accessory to the crime of evading arrest. State your name." Fox remained silent. Andrew drew out his blaster and pushed it into Fox's chest. "I said state your name"

"Fox." Fox let a small smile cross his lips. "Fox McCloud." Fox grabbed Andrew's arm and twisted it around. He moved behind Andrew and wrapped an arm around his neck. With a swift movement of his other arm, Fox forced Andrew to drop his blaster and caught it. Fox fired into the group of soldiers. The soldiers returned fire on Fox. Peppy ran out of the way of the firing. Fox was unmoving, keeping Andrew in his grasp easily. In a matter of seconds the last of the soldiers fell to Fox's fire. Fox let go of Andrew, who collapsed to the floor; smoking from the amount of fire he took. "Andross isn't going to like this." Muttered Fox.

"I'm just sad it wasn't 'General Dengar' who just got shot down." Peppy kicked Andrew; as to check he was dead. Fox turned to Peppy, a look of anger plastered on his face.  
"I'm starting to think you're more trouble than you're worth." Fox announced. Peppy smiled sheepishly.

"Fox, I will get us off this planet, then we could form a group to fight against Andross..." Fox threw his hands into the air.

"Oh yes, this master plan of yours! Wake up! Any vehicle that could break through Cornaria's atmosphere has been destroyed. Besides, Andross controls everything, our chances are less than none!" Fox shook his head. He began to walk off. "Come, we have to find some new place to hide you"

"The Arwings are almost operational." Fox stopped in his tracks and turned to Peppy. "I have been working with a trustworthy and skilled, albeit young, mechanic on repairing mine and creating one for you." Fox didn't do anything for a while then sighed and continued walking.

"It will never work"

"Still, isn't it better than being stuck here?" Fox once again came to a stop. He looked up at the black smog that filled the air. He looked down at the dead land he walked on. The foul stench that filled the air was unavoidable. Almost all of this thanks to the factories Andross had set up.

"Show me these ships then"

Slippy Toad picked up a screwdriver and began to work on reattaching a wing to a damaged Wolfen ship. When Andross got control over Cornaria he sent mostly all the mechanics to work in the factories. Slippy had dodged this fate by officially being a bartender and using a large, rusty, closed down garage near by for his work. His specialty was fighter crafts, and had many times provided ships for the numerous small rebellions. Unfortunately, none of these rebellions had got anywhere, the closest to achieving something was the 'Wolf rebellion', but that was completely wiped out by Andross's elite squad, the finest of his army. Besides, Slippy continued to work on the ships, living on the thin thread of hope that someone would be able to destroy Andross's armies. A tapping came at the garages door. Slippy walked over to a device that looked like a red periscope and looked into it. He could see Peppy and Fox. Slippy walked over to the door and unlocked it. Peppy and Fox entered the garage.

"Peppy! Been keeping out of trouble?" Slippy asked.

"Ha!" Fox replied. Slippy turned to look at Fox.

"Who is this?" Slippy questioned. Slippy's voice was already annoying Fox.

"This is my bodyguard, Fox McCloud." Peppy answered. Fox rolled his eyes.

"I'm not his bodyguard, I just keep him out of trouble." Fox corrected. Slippy's eyes looked slightly larger than before.

"Fox McCloud? As in James McCloud's son? I can't believe I get to meet..." Fox angrily pushed Slippy aside.

"What they say is not true. Andross does not fear me. Also I'm not on a one man rebellion to revenge him, the casualties are from protecting the old timer over there. I am just a Cornarian protecting Peppy for old times sake." Fox sighed. His dad had become a legend; as such some of the fame had passed onto Fox. A few stories had been invented about him out of peoples hope to become free again. Fox didn't met people often, but when he did it was annoying. Slippy still seemed excited.

"You must be here for the Arwings!" Slippy ran over to the back of the garage. "You're in luck, Peppy, your ship is fully operational!" Slippy pressed a button and the ceiling made a groaning sound. Two panels in the ceiling dropped down. On top of them were two Arwings. "The other Arwing is nearly complete, but the G-diffuser is a bit iffy." Fox walked up to one of the ships and inspected it.

"My god, these ships are amazing!" Fox looked over his shoulder at Peppy. "And they were around before Andross's rule!" Peppy nodded.

"They were way ahead of their times, but mass producing problems mean there are barley any left." Fox passed a hand across the smooth surface.

"My god..." Fox muttered. For a moment he was silent, then he shook his head and walked back towards the door. "No! We'll be shot down as soon as we take off." Peppy got in Fox's way.

"Fox! You know as well as I do this is the best course of action. Admit it, you want to do this as much as I do. I've seen you spending all your time in the training simulator." Peppy put a hand on Fox's shoulder. "We can do this"

"Yeah!" Slippy added. Fox and Peppy looked at him, slightly annoyed. "Sorry." Fox turned back to the Arwings. For a long time no one send anything. Fox smiled and shook his head.

"How do I let you talk me into these things old man?" Peppy laughed and slapped Fox on the shoulder.

"You may want to wait until I fix your other Arwing." Slippy suggested. A loud knock erupted from the garage door.

"Peppy! Open up, we know you're in there!" Fox recognised the voice.

"Oh shit! That's the elite squad!" He shouted. Slippy laughed nervously.

"Or maybe you take them both now?"


	2. Escaping Cornaria

Disclaimer: Nintendo own Starfox. Rejoice! 

The Elite squads general backed away from the garage door. He turned to one of his soldiers.

"Bring the bazooka forth." He ordered. As requested, a Monkey, carrying a bazooka gun over his shoulder, came forward and kneeled down. The squad awaited their leaders order. The general lifted his arm, waited a second, and then sent it down again. The monkey fired a rocket out of his bazooka. It momentarily flew through the air, before hitting the garage door, sending it flying into hundreds of pieces. The General laugh quietly and walked into the settling dust.

Inside the garage Peppy and Fox were running as fast as they could towards the Arwings. Neither had paid any attention to the explosion, but it had turned Slippy into a rambling mess.

"They're going to kill me! The price for this is death! Oh what do I do!" Fox rolled his eyes.

"Whiny pest isn't he." He muttered. Peppy paid no attention. Fox and Peppy were almost to there Arwings when Fox took a shot to the leg and fell over.

"Hold it right there criminals!" The General threatened. Peppy stopped and raised his arms in surrender. Fox turned to look at the General, who was holding a smoking gun. "Thanks for killing that prick Andrew, but you are still both being taken in." He walked over to Fox, and gave him a firm kick in the stomach. "So this is Fox McCloud. Amazing how people make a hero out of nothing in times of suffering"

"He's twenty times the man you are Lombardi!" Peppy shouted. Falco moved towards Peppy and hit him with his pistol.

"That's General Lombardi, old man." Falco corrected Peppy. Two of his soldiers walked forwards, holding Slippy. "Ah, we've been wondering who was providing the rebellions with ships. You know what the punishment for this is, don't you Froggy?" Falco asked.

"Death, like the punishment for everything else." Fox answered. Falco grinned slightly.

"Stops them committing any more." Falco aimed his blaster at Peppy's head. "Speaking of which, your time is up Hare." Falco squeezed the trigger. A shot hit Falco in the hand, making him drop the gun. Falco swore. Another shot barley missed him. Falco turned his blaster towards Fox, who was trying to get up while shooting at Falco. Falco jumped back while returning fire. "Fire you idiots!" Falco shouted. His squad responded and fired at Fox. Fox hobbled behind a near by box of components for cover. Slippy and Peppy both seized the opportunity and ran for cover. Falco snarled and watched his soldiers reduce the box of components into rubble. Fox rolled out of the way and behind a different box. In a matter of seconds the box was in the same state as the last. Fox once again rolled behind a different box.

"I'm running out of places to hide!" Fox thought out loud. Falco watched Fox struggle. It amused him. All fire was fixed on Fox's hiding place. No one saw Peppy sneaking around them.

"No one survives my squad. It is an impossibility." Falco announced. Fox rolled yet again away from a demolished hiding place, but had run out of places to run to. Falco's face curled in a smile. He raised a hand and held his gun at Fox. The squad stopped firing. "He's mine." Falco announced. Fox slowly got to his feet, his blaster aimed at Falco. Falco shot at Fox's hand. Fox reacted by grabbing his hand and dropping his gun. Falco shook his head. "There is no way of avoiding fate, and our fate is to be ruled by Andross." Falco aimed his gun at Fox's head again. A loud blast echoed around the garage. A group of Falco's soldiers fell down. Falco turned around. Twin laser blasts came out of one of the Arwings and killed another batch of the soldiers. Falco gritted his teeth. He fired at the ship, but the blasters weren't nearly enough to destroy it. "We'll get them with our ships!" Falco announced, retreating with the remaining troops. Fox sighed and turned to look at the Arwing. Peppy waved from the cockpit.

"State of the art!" Peppy exclaimed. Fox weakly smiled. He began to walk towards the Arwings, but fell on his shot leg.

"Ah!" Fox rubbed his leg. The blast had punctured the flesh and hit the bone. Fox tried to ignore the pain and continued to walk towards the ship, occasionally stumbling. "Lets try to get away while there regrouping." Fox suggested.

"What about Slippy?" Peppy asked. Fox turned to look at the Toad.

"What about him?" Fox replied.

"Andross's men will return and try to kill him!" Peppy explained.

"Well I'm afraid we only have two Arwings." Fox grabbed the side of the ships cockpit and pulled himself in. "So unless he grows wings, he's stuck here." Fox started the launch procedure for his ship. Peppy turned to look at Slippy.

"Well?"

The garage's roof shakily folded into itself. In a matter of seconds it had completely disappeared into the sides of the building. Shortly afterwards the two Arwings floated up and out of the garage. These were followed by a Wolfen, which looked like it was struggling badly. Fox shook his head sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sure he has a better chance against Andross's elite in that." Fox sarcastically remarked.

"Fox, we need as many allies to fight Andross!" Peppy argued.

"I just want to get off this planet." Fox sent his Arwing flying away from Cornaria. Peppy and Slippy followed. Slippy's Wolfen was repeatability coughing up smoke; nether the less it didn't fall behind. The three ships were half way between the ground and Cornaria's atmosphere when Fox's ship was fired at. On the Arwing's communicator appeared a picture of Falco.

"Leaving the party so soon Fox?" He teased.

"Sorry pal, I've better things to do." Fox replied. The picture of Falco disappeared. Fox looked to his right. A small army of ships were flying towards him, Peppy and Slippy from the planet. "Heads up." Fox warned them. The oncoming ships opened up endless fire on the small squad. Fox continued to lead them upwards towards space. The three ships were taking heavy damage.

"We can't keep this up for long!" Peppy shouted. Fox looked down at Slippy's ship. It was on the point of exploding. Fox sighed. They might as well go down fighting. Fox broke off his ascent and flew straight at the elite squad.

"What's he doing?" One of the monkey soldiers asked.

"Being a hero." Replied Falco. "Kill him." Fox's ship opened fire on the squad. The Arwing darted and weaved oncoming laser blasts. The Elite squads ships took damaged and exploded. Falco looked around. "Shot the single bloody ship!" He bellowed. Soldier's ships all around him blew up. Falco swore again and flew at Fox.

"Your ships have very little tolerance to pain." Fox claimed. Fox and Falco's ships flew directly at each other, dodging fire from the Elite squad. Fox fired rapidly at Falco. Falco did likewise. The ships were mere feet from each other. Falco flipped a switch near his seat and pressed it. The top of his ship burst open, then he and the seat flew out.

"Bye bye." Falco muttered, despite Fox couldn't hear him. Fox continued to shoot at the ship. The too were barley centimetres apart. Falco watched as an explosion occurred. A parachute sprang from the back of his chair. Falco laughed, positive in the knowledge that the two ships had collided and exploded. A look of confusion, then anger fell across his face as an Arwing flew out of the explosion. Fox had destroyed the ship before they had collided! "How the fuck!" Falco shouted loudly. Fox turned around, Peppy and Slippy had made it out of Cornaria's atmosphere. Fox tipped his ships nose upwards to follow. Falco curled his hands into fists.

"No one escapes me. No one." Falco claimed. He took out a small communicator, previously concealed in a pocket on the right of the chair. "Kill him! Kill McCloud!" Falco ordered. This order was rather unnecessary, seeing as all fire was fixated on Fox's Arwing anyway. Fox's Arwing was taking a pelting as it tried to escape.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Fox kept shouting every time he took a hit. There was no way in hell he could make it. He searched his control panel for something to use against the squad. "Well what do we have here?" Fox smiled and once again turned around. Falco watched this manoeuvre confused.

"What the hell is with this guy?" He muttered. Fox's ship, for a second time, zipped between fire to get close to the squad. "This is an attack of desperation!" Falco guessed. "Finish him!" Fox was a distance from the squad which neither qualified for near or far, but in between. Fox smiled and pressed a button. A small red device shoot forth from the ship. "That's a bomb!" Falco recognised the device. He watched angrily as it passed above him and exploded in the middle of his squadron. His seat landed and Falco ran a short distance to avoid the machine debris, which fell like rain. He looked up and watched as Fox flew off out of Cornaria's atmosphere. "You haven't won McCloud." Falco muttered. "You haven't won"

Fox spotted Slippy's and Peppy's Arwings and flew towards them. The three ships flew steadily away from the planet.

"You were right Peppy, these ships are state of the art." Fox claimed.

"Yes, but as well as they perform, they aren't nearly fast enough for us to navigate Lylat in." Peppy explained. "If we won't to free Lylat from Andross we need to reclaim the Great Fox"

"Peppy please, you're going to give him a big head." Slippy replied. Peppy slapped his own face.

"The Great Fox is a large ship idea for interstellar travel, not a nickname for Fox. It was Starfox's way of travel, before the Venom mission. Afterwards Pigma presented it to Andross. Andross used it as a means of spreading his troops even faster"

"So you want us to capture a ship holding the majority of Andross's army?" Fox questioned.

"Luckily, the ship took heavy damage from the Wolf rebellion. It is currently being given a touch up job." Peppy explained. "There are still a few of Andross's army hanging around, but not nearly as many as normal"

"Super." Fox sarcastically remarked. There was a short pause. "Listen Peppy. As much as I would like to kick Andross in his face, it's not going to happen"

"We can make it..." Fox cut off Peppy.

"All I want to do now is get out of this shit hole of a galaxy. Possibly settle down on somewhere like Sauria." Fox claimed.

"Well if this was to happen we would need the Great Fox anyway. Besides, do you really think those planets are going to be safe for long?" Peppy replied. Fox didn't reply.

"So where is this ship?" Slippy asked. Peppy boosted off. Fox and Slippy followed the old Hare.

"Just outside the asteroid belt."


	3. Retaking the Great Fox

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns Starfox, except in bizaro world. 

Falco entered a large building of a green and brown colour. The two soldiers at the doorway saluted Falco as he entered. Falco stuck his middle finger up in reply. He entered into a long emerald colour corridor. Soldiers littered every available spot. Two of the soldiers came up to Falco.

"This way General." One of them ordered, gesturing to a metal detector.

"Well no shit." Falco muttered. He pulled the blaster out of his holster and handed it to the Monkey. He then walked through the metal detector, but still set it off. All the soldiers' guns aimed at Falco. Falco sighed and reached into his boot. He took out a second blaster and tossed it over to the monkey. All the guns remained on Falco. The bird rolled his eyes and walked through the metal detector again. "Now can I go?" Falco asked. The soldiers withdrew their weapons. Falco continued through the corridor. It wasn't long until Pigma Dengar joined him. Pigma ran up to Falco, sweating constantly. Falco continued to walk.

"You're in serious shit Falco." Pigma claimed.

"Drop dead Dengar." Falco replied. Pigma ignored the comment.

"Not only did you let three ships escape Cornaria, one of which was on its last leg even before the fight, but rumours have circulated that Peppy was piloting one." Pigma told Falco.

"Their no rumours. The Hare was there." Falco simply announced. Pigma bit his lower lip.

"Oh shit. Andross won't like this." He muttered.

"Peppy is the least of our troubles." Falco claimed. Pigma raised an eyebrow (if he has them.)

"You forget I flew next to him, he is a major problem and I know it, more importantly, Andross knows it!" Pigma complained. Falco shook his head.

"The old man wasn't the one who took out most of my squad." Falco replied. The two reached an aqua colour door that occupied almost the entire wall in front of them. Pigma and Falco walked towards a near by soldier.

"Hello General Dengar, General Lombardi. Andross has been waiting." The soldier informed them.

"Like the fat twat has anything better to do." Falco muttered under his breath. The soldier took out a key and inserted it into a slot on the wall. The aqua doors swung open. Falco and Pigma proceeded to enter, Pigma muttering to himself and shaking.

Falco stood on a small metal platform in the room, which was completely composed of strangle green and black light that floated in random patterns around each other. Pigma, still in a state of worry, walked up beside him and bowed his body. The sweaty pig looked up at Falco as the large doors closed. Falco continued to stare into the large emptiness.

"What are you doing Lombardi? Bow!" Shouted Pigma, worry strangling his words. Falco ignored Pigma. "Lombardi!" Pigma shouted, but before he could say any more, a low laugh rumbled from the green and black nothingness. There was silence again. Suddenly a large hand swiped outwards and grabbed the side of the platform. Falco continued to be devoid of any movement, while Pigma fell over and let a shriek out in shook. Another hand followed suit. Lastly, out of the darkness, the large, twisted, undeniably insane head, which was now Andross, came forward. The monstrosity glared down at his two generals, one of whom stood straight, staring at him, while the other bowed down, shaking constantly.

"Get to your feet swine." Andross voice boomed out. Pigma instantly jumped to his feet. "Now what brings you before me?" Andross questioned. Pigma struggled to bring forward words, so it was Falco that spoke.

"Today three ships escaped Cornaria's atmosphere. Among them was the long sought after fugitive, Peppy Hare." Andross's unnatural face moved closer to Falco.

"Why didn't you stop them General?" Andross questioned. Falco remained calm.

"They destroyed half my squad." Falco replied, acting as if it was nothing.

"WHAT!" Bellowed Andross, his eyes bulging with anger. "You let such a small group defeat my elite squad?" Falco continued to show no fear.

"One of them was Fox McCloud." Falco explained. Everyone was quiet. Pigma's mouth dropped open slightly. Andross looked away and clenched his fists.

"McCloud..." He muttered.

"The tales they tell of him are mostly fictional, but he is still an annoyingly skilled pilot. He also owns a very durable ship." Falco claimed.

"Arwing I bet." Pigma added. Falco shrugged his shoulders.

"There all just metal boxes to me." Stated Andross.

"Maybe, but Peppy, Fox and the frog are still a threat." Falco exclaimed.

"You two will find and destroy them!" Ordered Andross. Pigma bowed low.

"At once master." Andross stared angrily at the pig.

"Get out you snivelling coward!" He ordered. The doors behind Falco and Pigma opened. Pigma darted out as fast as he could. Falco walked out calmly. The doors then proceeded to close. Falco turned around.

"By the way, your nephew's dead." Falco announced, just before the doors closed completely.

Two Arwings and one Wolfen flew towards a large docking station on the outskirts of the asteroid belt. Peppy's Arwing lead the other two ships. There was an awkward silence between the three ships, no one wanting to send a message, in case it would alert the dock and needlessly start an attack. When the three ships were a mere minute from the station, a monkey appeared on the communicator.

"Who are you lot? Identify yourselves!" He ordered. There was a moment's silence, and then Fox answered.

"We have been sent by Emperor Andross to inspect the repairs being done to the Great Fox." He lied.

"Please stand by while we run a scan over your ship to verify this story." The Monkey replied. Fox swore under his breath.

"Why bother? How else could we have got off Cornaria?" Fox asked.

"Regulations are regulations." The Monkey answered. Fox noticed a small red light coming out of the bay and running itself over the ships.

"When I boost you lot don't follow me." Fox ordered.

"What was that?" The Monkey asked.

"What are you going to do?" Slippy questioned. Fox didn't reply.

"Weren't you the bartender I barfed on the over day?" The Monkey asked Slippy. A siren suddenly began blaring out. "You aren't here on behalf of Andross!" The Monkey accused. As soon as this was said, Fox boosted off towards the docking bay. Fox headed directly for the entrance, which was a large metal enforced door. A few well-placed laser blasts sent it flying. The Arwing blasted through the entrance and through the hanger, which was full of laser gun wielding soldiers. The Arwing took a few pot shots at these monkeys, then blew open the entrance to the rest of the base. The Arwing just managed to fit as it flew down the corridor. Monkey's scattered as the Arwing flew by, many were hit by it and knocked flying. Others were blow apart by the ships laser fire. Fox realised that the corridor was rapidly shrinking around him, so he tried to land his Arwing. Unfortunately he didn't have nearly enough room to do so. Fox swore angrily, and then shut down his Arwing. The ship screeched across the ground as Fox relied on the friction to stop his Arwing from moving forward. The ship came to an abrupt stop as the corridor finally became to small and the Arwing got wedged into it. Fox jumped out of the ship, blaster in hand. Fox looked around as he touched down onto the ground. It seemed that all the nearby soldiers had been killed. Fox relaxed slightly and started playing with the frequency on his arm communicator.

"Peppy? Slippy? Can you here me?" Fox called into it.

"Fox! What are you doing?" Peppy's voice came out of the communicator, followed by Slippy's.

"They've sent troops out here! There's more than Peppy thought!" He worryingly exclaimed.

"You two hold tight, I'm going to go get the Great Fox and then we can all fly off." Fox claimed. He ran underneath one of his Arwing's wings and forwards. "I didn't see it when I went through the docking bay, so where will they have it"

"They keep the Great Fox in the Delta hanger. You should see it at the end of the corridor." Peppy claimed. Fox spotted some incoming monkeys and shot them as quickly as he could.

"Great. Always at the end of the corridor, never at the front." Fox mumbled, running towards his destination, and taking down any monkey he could see. The soldiers were obviously unprepared and all over the place. Most were only in groups of only three or four, sometimes even without guns. Fox had very little haste in wasting the troops. "This isn't right." Fox muttered.

"What's wrong Fox?" Peppy asked.

"Wouldn't Andross have this base better guarded?" Fox questioned, as he took down a soldier, who was smoking in the corner.

"I doubt they were suspecting someone to pull a stunt like yours." Peppy replied.

"I got one!" Slippy energetically interrupted.

"That was some meteorite debris." Peppy corrected him.

"Oh"

"Guys! Shut up." Fox shouted. Fox was hit in the arm by a laser. He winced slightly, then returned fire with deadly accuracy, taking out yet another batch of soldiers. "This is getting repetitive." He complained.

It was a short run before Fox finally reached the Delta hanger. The entrance was a bland and uninteresting as the rest of the base. The only colour was from the monkey blood Fox had spilled, and a flashing keypad next to the reinforced steel door that lead to the hanger. Fox studied the keypad for a moment, before holding his communicator next to his mouth. "Peppy, I'm at the hanger, do you have any idea how to get in?" He asked.

"You're going to need a code to get in. What that code is I have no idea." Peppy answered.

"Well that was extremely useful." Fox sarcastically claimed. Fox typed a few codes into the keypad, but none of them resulted in the door opening.

"Try Andross's birthday!" Slippy suggested. Fox shrugged and tried it. He knew which day the monkey overlord's birthday was due to the fact that he had forced grand celebrations on that day. Needless to say they didn't lift anyone's spirits. The code didn't work. Fox tried a few more attempts, all ending in failure.

"You're not even warm." Fox spun around, his gun held in front of him. A figure draped in full soldier uniform stood behind Fox. Fox recognised him instantly and put his gun back in its holster.

"So this is your mob Bill." Fox stated. Bill Grey nodded. Bill, unlike Fox, had stayed in the academy after Andross took over. Despite this, Bill remains faithful to the old Cornarian rulers, and has sweared only to ever obstruct anyone fighting for there return if absolutely necessary to keep his title of 'Caption' (we have enough generals) and only then if those fighting for the old rulers were being slaughtered anyway.

"The big monkey head doesn't trust me still, so I'm stuck with this untrained mess." He explained. "So what brings the great McCloud here"

"Me, Peppy and some frog are escaping this godforsaken system, and we need the ship you're keeping in there to do that." Fox claimed. Caption Grey nodded.

"Well, I would love to come with you, but it sounds like a fools dream." Bill remarked. "Now I am meant to kill you, but unfortunately, you figured out the code to get in," Bill typed a code into the keypad, opening the doors, "and then you flew the Great Fox away before I even got here." Bill gave Fox a sly smile. The grey dog then ran down the hall, shouting. "Hay! Are any of you losers still alive?" Fox smiled and shook his head.

Meanwhile, outside the base Peppy and Slippy were managing to hold their own against the opposing fighters, but were taking heavy damage.

"This hunk of junk won't last out much longer!" Slippy cried. A small group of fighters had decided to exclusively attack Slippy's ship. Lasers were firing from all sides at the beat up Wolfen.

"Do a barrel roll!" Peppy ordered.

"What the hell's a 'barrel roll'?" Slippy replied. Suddenly Bill's face appeared on the communicator.

"Guys! Come back into the base, this is just a distraction, the real threat's within!" Bill claimed. The ships all followed the order and flew back into docking bay, allowing for a clear path for the two small ships and the recently released Great Fox to make an escape. "Until we meet again." Bill muttered to himself, watching the ships disappear into the distance.


	4. Fight or flee?

Disclaimer: Starfox and all related stuff is property of Nintendo. They keep it in a small shed in the back. 

Peppy and Slippy boarded the Great Fox. The mighty ship was swaying a bit, but overall Fox seemed to be doing a job of piloting it. The Hare and Frog walked down a white corridor and up some stairs into the ships bridge. Fox was waiting for them, sitting non-chantey in a chair, half his attention on keeping the ship going.

"Good job Fox! We got our ship back!" Peppy congratulated Fox. Slippy wandered around the bridge, having a good look at many of the monitors.

"This is a dreadnought class battleship, isn't it?" Slippy remarked. Peppy nodded knowingly.

"Does someone want to take the wheel for a bit?" Fox called to his two-team mates.

"There should be a robotic pilot to do that called Rob64." Peppy claimed.

"I met him." Fox claimed. He got out of his chair and moved to the forward left side of the bridge. Rob64 sat there deactivated. Fox pressed a button on Rob's chest. The robot came to life, flailing his arms everywhere.

"Kill the intruders! INTRUDERS! Destroy them! INTRUDERS!" Fox turned to Peppy.

"I think..."

"EXTERMINATE!" Rob hissed in an oddly high-pitched voice. Fox pressed the button and turned the robot off once again.

"I think Andross may have messed with his circuits." Fox claimed. Slippy walked up to the robot and studied him briefly.

"I think I can fix this." He announced.

"Well good." Fox sounded less than enthusiastic. "Now shall we get out of this dirty system and make a new life somewhere not controlled by a insane monkey"

"Fox, we're staying here and going to rid the world of Andross forever." Peppy sounded sterner than ever before. Fox looked at Peppy sceptically.

"I've been telling you since your deluded plan came into action, I'm only here to escape, not to fight for a solar systems freedom!" There was an angry undertone to Fox's voice, but overall he kept his voice level.

"If you want to escape then you will have to fight for Lylat's freedom. Say you settle in a different system, how long will it be until Andross reaches his grasp outwards and to anywhere you could possibly try running to?" Peppy questioned.

"Long enough." Fox coldly replied. Peppy gritted his teeth slightly.

"You're a fool Fox! You have seen how people are suffering, hell, you suffered like they did"

"No one suffered like I did!" Fox protested.

"They suffer worse!" Peppy was angrier than Fox had ever seen, not that he had ever seen Peppy particularly angry. "We may have had to hide ever since the takeover, fight, steal and kill for our survival, but at least we could survive! All around us people were living in poverty, death and lost hopes. Children are uneducated and dieing in the streets. Any chance Lylat has to return to its former glory sizzled out and died. No rebellion has lasted more than a month, except the Wolf rebellion, but that was blown so clear out of the water the idea of a successful rebellion has been made a myth"

"That's because it is! We've been bloody lucky so far, but that is not going to last and we will all die!" Fox retorted, sounding as angry as Peppy.

"If we die..." Peppy had calmed down slightly. "...Then you will get your freedom." Fox stared angrily at Peppy for a moment.

"You are blinded by your own commitment to saving people." Fox muttered. Peppy shook his head.

"No, I'm blinded by my own commitment to you farther." Peppy replied. Fox instantly tensioned up.

"Don't try to use my farther to make me join you. I looked after you for him. I've paid my debt to him by keeping you alive for this long! You have been nothing but a pain, a pain which forced me to kill two generals and god knows how many soldiers, resulting in me being right up there with you on Andross's enemy list"

"I do not regret what I made you do. After you killed General Wilson (I know there was no one with the last name 'Wilson' in any Starfox, but I can't think of anyone to use) you gave people something they didn't have before. Some hope"

"False hope." Fox corrected Peppy.

"Nether the less. It was the first time a General had been murdered, and it was by the famous James McCloud's son! People had at least something to cling on to. Some hope of possible change." Fox remained silent. "Like it has been said, the idea of a successful rebellion is a myth, but your a legend Fox." What followed was a long silence, which was only broken when Slippy spoke.

"Hay, I think I fixed Rob!" Slippy announced.

"Bite my shiny metal ass." Rob added.

"Try again." An unimpressed Peppy suggested.

An hour or so had passed. There had yet to be any signs of Andross's fleets. The argument between Peppy and Fox had remained unresolved and each had retired to separate rooms. Slippy had been roaming the hallways and rooms of the Great Fox, familiarising himself with the mammoth ship. The young toad went into one room near the end of a corridor. The room was a dull white, like most of the other rooms. It seemed to be a bedroom. There was a bed, bedside table and communication panel mounted on the wall. This was also the room Fox had wound up in. Fox was lying on the bed staring at a photo. Slippy remained silent and turned to leave the room. However, he stopped when Fox talked.

"This was my father's room." Fox muttered. Slippy turned to face Fox, who handed Slippy the picture he was looking at. "Found it on the table." Fox explained. The picture was of James McCloud. He had one arm wrapped around a female fox. Slippy didn't know much about how foxes rated beauty, but to him the fox James had an arm around had a cute look to her. James had his other hand on the shoulder of a young fox easily recognisable as Fox in his youth. "That was taken three months before he left on his mission to Venom." Fox claimed. "I can still remember what he said before he left." Fox got off the bed and looked at the door. His focus seemed to be on some events in his memory, as his eyes looked unfixed on anything and heavy. "He was boarding this very ship. He turned around and waved goodbye. 'We'll be back before you know it' he claimed. How wrong he was. How wrong we all were." Fox let a deep sighed escape his mouth. "To be honest I've always wanted to avenge him, but knew that was fools dream." Fox sighed once again and walked towards the door.

"Maybe that's just what Andross wants you to think." Slippy suggested. Fox stopped momentarily.

"Maybe." Fox muttered quietly. He then exited the room, surrounded in deep and personal thoughts.

"They took the Dreadnought?" Falco questioned. Bill shrugged.

"There a smart group." He simply replied.

"I think you'll find, captain, that you're just an idiot." Falco claimed.

"How could you just let them take the Great Fox?" Pigma screamed.

"Zip it Dengar." Falco ordered. "And stop calling it that dreadful name." He added. Pigma gave Falco a cold stare, but remained silent. Falco turned his glare back to Bill.

"So Captain, after the fox crashed into your base, slap bang in the middle of your squad, mowed many of them down with a simple blaster, figured out a several number code and took the Dreadnought without as much as a bruise, which way did they head and why didn't your men intersect them?" Falco questioned. Bill shuffled slightly uncomfortably.

"They headed in the direction Solar lies, and I had recalled my men to deal with Fox." Bill answered. Falco stroked his chin.

"Solar? Why would they..." Falco's eyes suddenly widened slightly. "There going to Venom"

"Venom, you mean where General Pepper..." Falco shot Pigma and angry glance.

"He's a General no more, and yes, it is." Falco once again went back to ignoring Pigma's very existence. "Captain, isn't it true you trained alongside the fugitive?" Falco questioned. "That is true, he had enlisted in the academy until Andross's glorious takeover." Bill tried to keep his voice devoid of any emotion. Bill mostly hated General Lombardi, but in many ways he also feared him. Falco held power and wouldn't flinch to abuse it. General Lombardi was know for being almost as merciless as Andross himself, which was saying something, especially when you consider Falco held such a senior position at such a young age. He was only around his twenties. Of course, Andrew was younger, but he only got his position through family connections, Falco got his through brutality.

"Well, familiarity can mask the past." Falco claimed. Bill shot Falco a confused gaze.

"Pardon?" Bill questioned. Falco's hand dropped down into his jacket pocket. A small smile flickered on Falco's face. Bill tried to ignore it, but he couldn't stop help but feel a cold breeze crawl up his back.

"I'm just saying..." Falco suddenly sprang to action. He flung his hand out of his pocket, revealing a knife that now was clutched tightly in the feathery fingers. Falco wrapped an arm around Bill neck to stop him from squirming too much and drove the knife down into Bill's left arm. "I believe you may be omitting a few details." Falco sneered. Bill stifled a scream as Falco drove the knife deeper into Bill's arm. "Now listen very carefully dog, for your left arm counts on acceptable answers to the following questions." Falco twisted the knife to make his point. "To what scale is the rebellion there planning?" Falco asked.

"How the fuck should I know?" Bill replied. Falco jolted the knife downwards.

"Wrong answer dog boy!" He shouted. "Now lets try another question, how many ships have they got"

"Three, one of which has been crashed into this station." Bill answered, neglecting to mention the many of Andross's ships in the Great Fox's hanger. "For fucks sake, I am not aiding Fox"

"That I didn't ask." Falco sneered, once again twisting the knife. Pigma watched uncomfortably as Bill screamed again. "One last question. Did you know that I have spoken to some of your 'class mates' in the Academy, and they've mentioned your friendship with McCloud?" Bill's lower lip wobbled slightly.

"No, but..." Falco didn't wait for an answer; he pulled out his knife and slashed Bill across the neck with it. Bill fell to the floor, grasping his neck and choking slightly on his own blood, most of which was falling to the floor like water from a hose.

"Listen dog, I will not have anyone undermining this operation. Peppy and the frog will be brought to trial, any rebellion will obliterated, and McCloud shall be killed by my hand." Falco promised. The merciless bird turned to Pigma.

"Tell the soldiers we're heading to Venom." Falco ordered. Pigma turned to carry out the command. "Also remind them that McCloud is mine."


	5. Battle above Venom

Disclaimer: Nintendo own Starfox, for they are the Starfox gods! Gods I say!

"We are currently in Venom airspace." Peppy claimed, punching furiously into a collection of buttons and screens that revolved around him in the Great Fox's cockpit. The Hare was still furious at Fox for his self centred and closed minded objections to what Peppy planned to do, but now wasn't the time to worry about him. Peppy knew as much as anyone that three people didn't have a hope in hell against the grand empire of Andross. What they were going to need was there own army, and Peppy only knew one man who could raise such a thing. Someone who was even more iconic than Fox McCloud, someone believed by many to be the true mastermind behind many of the rebellions, including the Wolf rebellion. Peppy finished attacking the various controls and turned to Slippy, who had been watching Peppy with only minor interest. "Right, If we attempt to land the Great Fox on Venom, we'll be tore apart by the planet's defence systems before we land, so I'll need you to keep it in close orbit as I pilot our Arwing down to the surface." Peppy ordered.

"But won't the defences target the Arwing then?" Slippy questioned. Peppy nodded.

"However, the small, nimble ship will be able to dodge the defences with greater ease." Peppy explained.

"However, there is the small problem that only one person can fit in that thing, so you'll have a hell of a time getting both of you out of there." Fox walked into the cockpit, a revived expression of determination across his face. A sliver of a smile crossed Peppy's face.

"Ah Fox, have we had a change of heart?" Fox smiled half-heartedly.

"Well if I'm going to die, I'd better take as many apes as possible." Fox claimed. Peppy nodded, as if approving Fox's claim.

"So what are you going to do about the seating problem?" Slippy asked. Peppy began stroking his chin.

"Well, we could tow the Wolfen with the Arwing, but that would seriously slow down the ship, and it probably won't be able to survive the defence system." Peppy thought out loud. Fox walked up besides Peppy, and pointed out of the window. Curious, both Peppy and Slippy looked out of the cockpit.

"Now these defences," Fox questioned. "Are they meant to look destroyed?" And sure enough, the defences, which the Great Fox had recently flown into view of, looked like little more than debris floating in the vas vacuum of space. The once great satellites, each filled to the brim with weaponry, were now nothing more than blobs of grey gliding aimlessly around Venom. The three looked at the destruction, unsure if this was good or bad thing. While it did leave a clear path to their goal, it did raise the questions of who did this, for what purpose and why hadn't Andross dealt with it?

"Do you think he's already been taken off the planet?" Slippy muttered quietly.

"Would explain how he could be behind the rebellions..." Fox added.

"We'll land the Great Fox on the planet, then find out if he's still there." Peppy claimed.

"And if he isn't?" Fox asked. Peppy smiled sheepishly and shrugged. However, before any answer could be made, the main screen of the Great Fox began flickering, and a deep voice began talking.

"Identify yourself dreadnought." The voice ordered. Fox look confused at the screen then turned to Peppy. Peppy guessed what Fox was going to say.

"He's blocking video, he's also messed with the audio."

"That I have, now identify yourself!" The voice ordered again.

"Ladies first." Fox sarcastically remarked.

"Just call me 'deep throat', now identify yourself!" The voice replied almost as sarcastically. Peppy held up an arm, signalling for Fox to be quiet. Fox grudgingly held back the comment he was about to unleash.

"I presume you destroyed the defence systems. I am Peppy Hare. With me are Fox McCloud and Slippy Toad." Peppy announced. There was a moment's silence. Then laughter.

"Slippy Toad? Couldn't come up with any famous frogs?"

"You don't believe the authenticity of the information I just gave you?" Peppy asked.

"Well I don't believe you if that's what you mean." The voice answered. "What I think is that Andross finally discovered that I destroyed Venom's defences, so he sent you lot to sort me out with your... pathetic tin can." Peppy sighed.

"No. We are here..." Peppy stopped mid-sentence as he looked worryingly at the radar. "Oh no..."

"What's this?" The deep voice questioned. "You brought along another battleship?"

"What?" Fox questioned in a worried voice.

"That ain't ours." Peppy explained. "That belongs to the Elite Squad."

Falco watched with unwavering attention as the battleship left hyperspace. He sat in a chair that looked out of the cockpit, his hands in his lap indented. Before him he could see the stolen dreadnought.

"There they are." Falco muttered to himself. He then set his glare upon the floating debris. It took a second for it to click with Falco what the debris was. "They destroyed the defence system? THEY DESTROYED THE DEFENCE SYSTEM?" Falco stood up immediately. The bird was temporary shocked by the sheer fact a group of three could destroy an entire planets defence system so fast. Falco shook of the shock fast. He slammed his palm down on a button in front of him, turning on the speakers that littered the battleships corridors. "All men to your ships! Were taking back that dreadnought, if that be in pieces or not is a different matter. All I know is if these rebels aren't blown to hell and back, then all of you will be. By me." Falco's voice echoed around the ship as the monkey soldiers scrambled to the hanger and their ships. "Oh, Pigma, stay here, I can't afford to be covering your ass all day."

"We are fucking doomed!" Fox shouted, watching as red dots flew out of the larger red blob on the radar. Slippy babbled to himself in the corner, evidently scared witless. Peppy swore to himself, and then began walking away from the cockpit. "Where are you going old man?" Peppy turned his head to look at Fox.

"You and Slippy get this thing to the ground, I'm going to take care of the Elite squad." Peppy claimed.

"With what! You're going to fly that Arwing into the waiting hands of Lombardi and his flunkies!" Fox argued.

"I need to buy us time somehow, we've come to far to be stopped."

"Leave them to me." All three heads cranked towards the screen. "I can deal with them." The deep voice claimed.

"Can you?" Fox asked with a disbelieving tone to his voice. "And who are you? Superman?"

"If you truly are useful to the cause, then you will find out in due time." Then, with that, the connection was severed.

"Do we trust him?" Fox asked.

"Well, he did destroy the planet's defences." Slippy reasoned. Before a reply could be made to the statement, a large shockwave shook the ship. Peppy grabbed onto the side of a control panel for support.

"They've opened fire." Peppy exclaimed.

"Well duh." Fox sighed angrily. The ship shook violently a second time. "This is ridicules, I'm not putting my life in the hands of a nameless shit!" Fox stormed out of the cockpit. Slippy looked at Peppy worryingly.

"Should we stop him?"

"I don't think we can."

"Concentrate all fire on the dreadnought!" Faco shouted into his communicator as he flew parallel to the Great Fox, taking a shot at it when possible. His men flew in an oval like pattern around the ship, shooting at it until the last second, where they pulled up and turned around and attacked again. The attack was going smoothly, too smoothly for Falco to be comfy.

"We've got two fighters heading towards us from the planet." One of Falco's soldiers cautioned.

"From Venom? Identify the make of the fighters." Falco ordered.

"There way too battered up to identify." The soldier responded. Falco scoffed.

"Well if they cause any threat, blow them up." Falco retorted. He then returned his attention to destroying the Great Fox, for a short while at least. Before long an Arwing burst out of the Great Fox's hanger and set to work eliminating the Elite Squad. Falco smiled to himself. "Ah McCloud, I was waiting for you to turn up."

"Lombardi, pleasure as always." Fox replied. "I'll be with you as soon as I destroy the rest of your squad."

"So this really is the son of James McCloud." Interrupted the same deep voice that Fox heard in the Great Fox. Once again the screen showed nothing but static.

"Who's this? Are you in one of those... things coming from Venom?" Falco question, his tone implying that he demanded an answer.

"Yeah, how do you plan to defend us in those?" Fox questioned, looking at the near destroyed ships that were now entering the fray.

"Watch and learn pup." The voice ordered. Connection with the ship was once again severed.

"Freak." Fox scoffed.

"Destroy those pitiful sites!" Falco sternly ordered his squad.

"Errr... sir..." One of Falco's grunts nervously replied. "You a..are aware those ships are em...empty?"

"What?" Before any further comments could be made, a rain of laser fire descended upon the squad. Falco slammed his fist against the control panel. "Diversionary tactics. I should have seen it coming, it was a common tactic in the Wolf rebellion." Falco scolded himself. He then addressed his squad. "Return fire! Kill the bastard!" The elite squad pulled upwards, towards where the laser hailed from. "I'll deal with the McCloud."

Fox, momentarily distracted by the recent events catalysed by the mysterious helper, crank his neck upwards in an attempt to see the unidentified saviour. Unfortunately this left Fox open to a blast from Falco's ship. Fox swore at himself for letting himself put his guard down so easily, and then flew towards Falco's ship, firing constantly. Falco smiled.

"Round two begins." He muttered to himself. He flew past Fox, the two ships barely missing each other. Fox turned sharply left and began turning back towards Falco, but Falco looped around and at Fox. Fox's Arwing took various shots to its underbelly as Fox continued turning. "We won't let you stop us killing your team again McCloud!" Falco taunted over the communicator as he broke of his attack, avoiding crashing into Fox's ship (because we know what happened last time). Fox watched Falco's ship with anticipation. He just needed to get behind that thing. Unfortunately, Falco must have been thinking the same thing, as he looped around once again and began to give chase to Fox's Arwing. Fox desperately tried to shake the bird off his tail with a series of sharp turns, barrel rolls and close collisions with the rest of the Elite squad, all of which were busy trying to destroy and being destroyed by Fox's mysterious ally. However, Falco managed to match Fox's every move, even killing some of his own men to keep chasing Fox.

"I hope you realise persistence isn't a favourable quality." Fox remarked. Falco simply made a 'hm' sound in reply. Fox dared a quick glance over at the Great Fox, which resulted in Falco getting a clear hit to the Arwing. The Great Fox had flown away from the battle and was steadily making its way to Venom. At least Slippy and Peppy would be safe, until the Elite squad land on Venom that is. Fox took another hit.

"Damn it!" Fox shouted loudly, slamming his fist down on the control panel and accidentally broadcasting the message to everyone near by via the communicator.

"What is it Fox?" Peppy questioned almost instantly, as if he was waiting for a message from Fox the whole time.

"Say, do you have any idea how to shake asses off your tail?" Fox asked, not actually suspecting any advice.

"Whose ass is on your tail?" Questioned a disturbed sounding Slippy. His comment was ignored completely.

"Fox, listen carefully." Peppy ordered. "Press the little yellow button with the downwards facing arrow and pull upwards." Fox did as he was told. The ship somersaulted and ended up flying behind Falco. Both Fox and Falco were startled and confused.

"What the heck?" Falco blurted out (I can't believe I put that in). Fox smiled widely.

"I am in your debut wise old man." Fox announced to Peppy.

"Well, I'm just passing on what your dad taught me." Peppy admitted. Fox's smile sank slightly. Fox shook his head slightly and growled. He was getting distracted when he had Lombardi served up to him on a silver platter (which sounds appetising). Fox began firing unmercifully at Falco's ship. Lombardi began shouting obscenities down the communicator and flying in a similar fashion to Fox when he was being chased. Falco realised he couldn't escape Fox, and that his ship was incapable of pulling off the somersault Fox's ship did, so he swallowed his pride and shouted down the communicator.

"I need ships to get this scum of my tail!" There was a short pause before Falco got a reply.

"Sir, we can't." A soldier claimed.

"WHAT? Why the fuck not!"

"Well, General Dengar ordered a retreat so we may pursue the Dreadnought again." Falco's mouth dropped open.

"Dengar has the nerve to order MY men around?" Falco took another shoot to the back. The bird swore again and opened a communication channel with Fox. "Sorry pup, but I've got a pig to fry." Falco then flew back towards his ship. Fox, realising if he was to follow for much longer he would be up against a battleship, broke off his chase. Fox took a quick moment to search for any signs of his secretive ally. It wasn't long until he realised they had obviously left around the same time as the Elite squad, and then Fox himself left to follow the Great Fox to Venom and meet up with the highly respected General Pepper. 


End file.
